Face Down
by BlueSpiritFlames
Summary: song fic based on the song Face down by Red jump suit apparatus! Naru cant take how Sauske is treating her anymore!I cried when i wrote it!FEMnarusasu READ AND REVIEW!NO FLAMES PLZ! read then vote! YOU GOTTA LOVE THIS! SEQUEL RESULTS HERE! PLZ R
1. Face Down

Hey everybody! This is my first attempt at a song fic soo I hope you guys like it! When I was listening to this song, I loved it soo much! These lyrics actually ment something! Soo here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Face Down

_**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy.**__**One look puts the rhythm in my hand.**__**Still will never understand why you hang around.**__**I see what's going down.**_

_Flash Back_

_"All done!__ When he comes back he will like this dinner a lot!" __Naru__ said with her cheerful voice. She and her boyfriend lived together happily because __Naru__ was an orphan and her boyfriend didn't want her to live in the orphanage no more so he bought a house near their high school and lived there. Tonight, was their 2nd year anniversary and was hoping that her boyfriend would come home early because he was at his __friends__ house doing at project. It was already 9:00 and __Naru__ started getting worried and was walking around in circles. Her heart lifted when she heard a door slam. __" SASUKE__! Are you ok? You're so drunk! What happened?" __Naru__ was struggling to carry him to the living room. She ran to the bathroom to get him a hot towel and placed it gently on his forehead. Suddenly she was pulled down by an arm and she turned around just to meet with a slap on her face. __" __Sasuke__! What are you doing?" __Naru's__ eyes started having tears. __Sasuke__ didn't do anything and starting punching her and slapping her. __" Stop__ it __Sasuke__Your__ hurting me! Please stop!" she cried out. __Sasuke__ didn't reply but just continued doing what he was doing. He slapped her and punched her and didn't stop! __Naru__ coughed up blood and collapsed to the floor. __" Get__ up bitch! I'm not done with you! You whore! Get back up now! Before I get mad!" screamed __Sasuke__Naru__ didn't know what happened to __Sasuke__, tears were streaming down her eyes. __Sasuke__ was running at her with a fist ready to hit her but then he tripped and when he hit the ground he fainted. __Naru__ had never seen __Sasuke__ like this! She was so worried! She loved him so much and she felt like her heart was ripped to pieces. She continued helping her boyfriend to his room and changed his clothes for __him and __help__ tuck him in. After she was done she went to the washroom to clean herself. As she was taking the shower, blood was slowly washing off her skin.__Flash back ends_

_**Cover up with make-up in the mirror.**__**Tell yourself **__**it's**__** never **__**gonna**__** happen again.**__**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**_

Naru woke up with the sun hiting her face, as she was trying to sit up straight, she felt a pain shot through her arms and legs and back and her face. As she walked to the mirror with pain, she saw she was covered in a lot of bruises. She quickly got her make-up to try to cover up the bruises on her body so no one would notice it. While she was doing that, tears were fighting to be fallen but Naru just wouldn't let them. _That will never ever happen again! __Sasuke__ will never do that again! He loves me! I know it! _ Naru thought to herself. She walked to check on Sasuke but she found he was already gone. She saw a note on the table and it read:

_Dear __Naru_

_ What happened yesterday__…__ I was drunk… __Im__ so sorry! I really didn't mean to! I was just really stressed… I swear I love you __Naru__! That will never ever change! It will never happen again I swear!_

_ Love,__Sasuke_

As Naru read this, she just couldn't tell if these words were true or not, but then she just really hope it was true! As time passes by Sasuke did the same thing every night and left the same note every morning. Naru knew she had enough, but she kept quiet about it.

As she was walking to school, she was flinching at every step she took. She just couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. She started feeling really dizzy and then she took one more step and she fainted.

_**Do you feel like a man**__**when you push her around?**__**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**__**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**__**as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

When Naru woke up, she saw she was dressed in pink and on a bed. " ughhh, where am I?" Her eyes were really blurry so she couldn't see properly. When her eyes were back in focus, she saw she was in the hospital. A doctor came in with a nurse, he had black her with matching eyes. He looked like he was around 20 years old.

" Ms. Naru, a lady found u fainted on a street and she brought you here. Can you please tell us why you are covered in all these bruises and cuts?" the doctor asked her. Naru didn't want to reply the doctor so she kept quiet. " It's ok if you don't want to tell us, but did you know that you are pregnant with a baby?" the doctor asked once again. Naru was so surprised! She never knew she had a baby! She knew she had to tell Sasuke sometime!"Thank you doctor!" Naru saidShe didn't go to school today, she didn't even have enough energy to walk anymore, but she knew she had to walk back home. As she was walking by an alleyway, she heard weird noises and moans coming out but she didn't care. She then saw it was Sasuke kissing some random girl! She fled with tears flying in the wind. She didn't care if her body hurts, she didn't care anymore, she just couldn't believe that Sasuke lied to her! Her beloved Sasuke lied to her! She was really heartbroken and didn't know what to do!

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**__**every action in this world will bear a consequence**__**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**__**I see what's going down.**__**I see the way you go and say you're right again**____**say you're right again**__**heed my lecture**_

The only thing she thought of right now was going back home and wait for Sasuke to come back home or go to her best friend's house. She didn't really feel like going back home so she walked to her friend's house. She ringed the door bell and her friend, Ino answered the door. " Oh my god! Naru! What happened to you girl? Why are you like this? Did something happen between you and Sasuke?" asked Ino worriedly. Naru was really sad so she told everything to Ino. " Why would Sasuke do that? He is so cruel! We have to find him and say something about it! Or else if he beats you up again, he will hurt the baby! You might die too!" Ino was really worried about her best friend! She had never seen her like his before!

___**Do you feel like a man**__**when you push her around?**__**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**__**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**__**As**__** your lies crumble down a new life she has**_

Ino called Sasuke to come to her house quickly and he did. When he arrived, Ino pulled him and pushed him on the couch right next to Naru. Ino slapped him hard on the face! " OW! Why did you do that for Ino?" yelled Sasuke" YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO NARU! YOU HURT HER SOO MUCH! MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY! YOU BASTARD! HOW MANY TIMES DID U DO IT? HOW MANY? YOU ARE BREAKING HER APART!" Ino yelled at Sasuke. Even she had tears in her eyes when she was yelling. She just couldn't bear seeing a friend that used to be always so bright and cheerful turn in to something so lifeless and dull. Sasuke didn't know what to say he was speechless. He looked over to Naru to see that she crying silently with her bangs covering her face.

___**One day she will tell you that she has had enough, **__**its**__** coming round again.**_

" Sasuke… I've had enough! You come home every night drunk and then starts beating me up, and every morning you put the SAME DAMN NOTE ON THE TABLE. I'VE HAD ENOUGH! EVERY TIME I READ IT I ALWAYS THINK THAT IT WILL END! I TRUSTED YOU! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU NEEDED ME!" Naru laughed " I was stupid wasn't I? Everything came crumbling down to me when I saw you in the alley today!" When she said those words, her voice was cracking badly and her make-up was all smudged and you now can see the bruises all over her_.__**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**__**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**__**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**__**As**__** your lies crumble down, a new life she has**_

Sasuke was shocked! He felt guilty about what he did. He knew he truly needed her and loved her a lot, but he still hoped that there was still a chance for forgiveness." You know what Sasuke? I HAVE YOUR FREAKING DAMN CHILD! But don't worry, im not going to kill it. Im going to give birth to it. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IM GOING TO FORGIVE YOU! Im going to raise it myself or Ino's going to help raise it with me! I HATE YOU SASUKE! I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGET THE DAY YOU HURT ME THAT BAD!

___**Face down in the dirt she said this doesn't hurt she said I've finally heard enough.**_

Sasuke really tried explaining everything but he knew it wasn't true. He begged for forgiveness but Naru yelled at him. He knew he truly loved her and needed her but it was all over. " SASUKE! I HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! YOU BROKE ME! YOU RIPPED MY HEART IN HALF! IT DOESN'T HURT ANYMORE! YOU TOOK AWAY MY HAPPINESS AND YOU WRECKED MY FUTURE! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT!" Naru yelled so loud that everybody outside could hear but gladly no one was there. Naru opened the door and pushed Sasuke outside." Sasuke, this is good bye for us!" With that said, Naru just kissed him one last time on the lips and slammed the door in his face.Sasuke touched his lips, remembering the feeling of this kiss. He ran all the way back to his house with tears pouring down his eyes. After that incident, Sasuke never loved anyone again. He still hopes that one day Naru will come back to him.

There my fic is done! PLEASEE REVIEW! If you don't im gonna think nobody likes it and if I have enough reviews I will right a sequel to it and you guys can choose if naru and sasuke gets back together or not. I WANT ATLEAST 30! )


	2. Sequel Poll

For those of you who want a sequel for Face Down, please vote

Get Sasuke and Naru back together but through a lot of stuff and then they raise the child together (3)

Naru being married to a guy and making Sasuke suffer and Naru acting really cold against him (2)

Naru leaves town and then a few years later their child bumps into Sasuke but he doesn't know its his child and they meet up again (4)

Or you can help me choose and ill put it up

Suggestions from reviewer:

From: Lunar Moon :have naru finish school and then have her and a group of friends leave konaha or where ever this story takes place and then then the baby is like four have him or her meet sasuke ( maybe have sasuke kidnap his four year old and have naru and friend hell bent after sasuke, or have him save his babe from geting run over or kidnapped and him and naru get back together) (1)

Moonlight Vampiress: Sasuke should see her again while he is walking down the street and he looks in a window and sees her playing with their child while he is with another girl and feeling as though his heart is being ripped out.

FiReWoRxXoX: Naru should be dating another guy in a pretty serious relationship ( but its just not the same) and her child bumps into Sasuke without knowing who he is and then eventually (after Naru is extremely cold to Sasuke) Naru and Sasuke get back together. Perhaps after Sasuke goes to rehab

Yagami Keiko : Maybe have Sasuke go away on a 'trip' and when he comes back his kid is like at school and Naru's like getting ready to marry some other guy and the kid plots with Sasuke to get Naru back together with Sasuke...

KEEP VOTING PPL!(insert happy face) THNX FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! YOU MADE ME SOO HAPPY! hehe im getting more and more happier by the second you guys review!!! (insert happy face) XD


	3. Sequel Idea! KEEP VOTING

I have decided! Those of you who suggest a story, I will personally make a story for you, and its dedicated to you! You can still suggest idea's and when the votes are done, ill see which one has the most votes and then ill make a big story out of it and the other ones you suggested will be made to one-shot sequels! THANKS!! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MY SUGGESTION!! -

With love,

Bluespiritflames


	4. Sequel Result

I decided on how to make the sequel! Its gonna start off a few years after and then Naru and Sasuke's child bumps into Sasuke! This result was from the Polls!! The sequel's first chapter is gonna be on soon im gonna start writing it today!! -

Sincerely,  
BlueSpiritFlames


End file.
